Be Prepared to Break
by juliarachel
Summary: These are a collection of letters Harry and Hermione have sent each other over the summer before their final year of school at Hogwarts. There are confessions, stories, and romances.
1. Chapter 1

**Dearest Hermione, **

_What a summer it's been! I've hardly talked to you or Ron at all. So much has happened upon leaving Hogwarts in June. Now, here it is, nearly the end of July. As you know, my seventeenth birthday is approaching, and I would like to know if you'd be interested in accompanying me to an exhibit in the centre of London. If you'd like to, please write a response as soon as possible and send it back with Hedwig. I'm not going to tell you, however, what the exhibit is of, I just hope it will be a wonderful surprise for you. _

_I've recently felt that I haven't shown any appreciation at all. You have gone through thick and thin with me, and Not once have I stopped to thank you for it. Yes, I acknowledged it in first year, but that's it. When you were petrified in second year, I blamed myself for the situation. I felt like you were so busy trying to get information for me, that I paid no attention whatsoever to your well-being. Hermione, I am sorry. _

_Also, Ginny and I have broken off. This happened after we arrived at King's Cross Station. I was not the one who ended it either. She told me, "Harry, I've noticed something about you. And I know for a fact that you are, indeed, jealous of Ron." Hermione, I had no idea what she was talking about. I didn't know what to say in response or anything. What was there to be jealous about? His wonderful family? His parents still living? How many people he has who love him? Yes, I was jealous about that. I was jealous of everyone who had that. But there was something specific about him that I couldn't put my finger on. _

_As the summer has gone, I have successfully completed all of my homework assignments along with keeping a job. I've been getting paid about 1 Galleon a day from my neighbor, Mrs. Figg, while cat-sitting for her when she's been out. Also, I do the lawn work for about six families on Privet Drive. It's quite tedious work, to tell you the truth. But in the midst of all of that, everything Ginny has said to me has been on the back burner. It didn't dawn on me until last night as I was getting ready for bed. _

_Hermione, I noticed what I was envious of Ron about. I want his relationship with you. You two have this connection, this_ bond_. You two are a match made in heaven. Ginny must've noticed it on the train returning from Hogwarts. If you didn't catch me, I was staring at you the entire time. You just looked so -- Hermione. You were reading your book right next to the window, and you pushed a piece of your hair behind your ear and looked up at me. Hermione, that made my heart skip a beat. You were beaming. Your eyes glittered, and you smiled. _

_I know that confessing this to you may effect our relationship overall, but I felt I had to tell you. You simply amaze me. And Hermione, in the end, as a friend, I love you._

_Now, I, Harry James Potter, have completed everything: facing the world's second most powerful wizard, broken every school rule possible, earned awards, participated in a TriWizard Tourement, and became a poet. Please let me know about the exhibit. If you are not able to attend, I'm sure we'll be able to see each other before school starts again on the first. You can use Hedwig to write back to me._

**Until then, Harry**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Darling Harry**

_Wow, you really are a poet! The lettre you've sent me has many spatters due to my crying. What you wrote was utterly adorable, and completely written from your heart. Actually, with Ron and myself, we are in a rut, should we say? I'm writing you this in total confindentiality, and I do hope you never repeat this to anyone: Ron and I have made several mistakes, and I am in need of help. _

_ Harry, I feel entirely guilty for telling you this, but I've given myself to Ron. I know it was a mistake, but it wasn't by choice. Ron made me feel utterly uncomfortable, and it simply happened. Here's the story:_

_ It happened this past month, just after we arrived at King's Cross Station. My parents, as you know, were out of the country on business, so the Weasley's thought that it would be best if I stayed with them for a while. Everything was settled in about two days; I was staying in Ron's room with him, and Ginny had Susan staying in her room. Ron and I got close several times, but I always pushed away. It was just strange to me. Harry, I've always been afraid of doing the wrong thing. _I_ was a _mistake_! Just try and think of how that makes me feel. Seriously, Harry. I'm quite aware that you are an orphan, but at least your parents /iwantedi you. They loved you, Harry. They still do, whereever they are._

_So it happened. And it was without any contraception, so I'm basically in some deep water. You are my _best _friend, Harry. _

_I'm glad to know you've gotten over Ginny. Really, I am. But Harry, I'm kind of disappointed in your next pick. Why me? And if Ron and I do decide to break things off, I'm not sure if I feel that way towards you. No matter what happens, please just give me time. I think that's one thing I'm in desperate need of. I've got a lot on my mind, Harry, as you can see._

_Oh! And also, what's this special trip we're going on for your birthday? I'd love to go, Harry. Just write back with details._

_Love Always,_

**Hermione**


	3. Chapter 3

**"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!"**

I opened my eyes, then shut them almost instantly after being blinded by the sunlight peeking through my curtains. _Another day to go to waste._ I hadn't done anything productive this summer: I made a slight dent in the homework department, but gave up within minutes; I had let my room get messy for the first time since my enrollment at Hogwarts; I had even skipped bathing some days! My mother was beginning to become worried because I had not been myself lately. _If only she knew_.

How can she expect me to be myself after I gave myself to Ronald Weasley? She doesn't even suspect that I would do such a thing before marriage! It was the most degrading thing I had ever experienced. I remembered the night so vividly in my mind. It was his birthday: bMarch 1/b. We went out to dinner at Hogsmeade, only because I had protested the whole House Elf thing (Ron tried convincing me that we could get a meal prepared at school). It was the most horrible meal I had eaten in the longest time, and there was a great consumption of butterbeer.

I'm not sure what led me back to his dormitory. I had no desire to, but I guess he used his fancy words again to bring me up there. Everything was if he had planned it all out: his bed was made (**for once**), all of his belongings were placed ever-so-carefully beside his bed, he had a candle lit, burning the smell of vanilla, and, _unfortunately_, a condom was sitting there. How he got his hands on one of the Muggle ideas, I've no clue. Probably from his father, because I'm sure he heard Ronald blabbing out how he and I were going to be together for the rest of our lives.

The next thing I knew, I was just laying there, looking up at the canopy hanging over his bed. They were crimson, just like the specks of blood laying spattered on the bedsheets. It hurt. When he pushed in, it was so much pain, I nearly yelled. Instead, I sank my teeth into my left hand. There were still tooth marks there when it was all done. I remember, my soft and bouncy curls had turned into little tangles and knots. And my skin became blotchy because after two minutes he wore himself out and had me do all of the work for him.

Within ten minutes of his climax, I was down in my room, crying. I always wanted to wait, but I never got that opportunity. I wished I was able to talk to someone at that exact moment, but who? I had always had a feeling that Harry would be so angered with what Ron did, and I couldn't talk to Ginny! It was her own brother, for Merlin's sake!

I stretched. No, I didn't want to be awake yet, but I was. I rolled myself out of bed (literally), and jumped into a steamy shower. It felt so good: the warmth, the wetness, the steam. After nearly fifteen minutes of scrubbing, I got out and put on long dark navy shorts and a horizontally-striped navy-white tee shirt. My hair beginning to curl intensely, I walked downstairs.

"What took you so long?" My mother called from the kitchen. I walked in to the smell of sausage. That particular aroma got to me: it was my favourite thing to have for breakfast as a child, and my senses simply go wild. "Well, Hermione, go into the parlour. I'll bring you breakfast in a moment, all right?" She seemed just too nice today. I nodded and walked into the other room.

As soon as my bottom hit the sofa, somebody buzzed the bell. "I'll get it!" I stood up, bunching my hair up into more curls. I opened the door expecting a delivery for a shipment my parents were expecting, but when the door was fully open, I was left standing there with a package. A very large package. I picked it up, assuming it was that delivery for my parents, and brought it into the house. After my mother looked at it, she said, "Well, Hermione, this is for you. See? It has your name on it." Sure enough, it did. And in a strange type too, as if it were done by an old typewriter. I took it up to my room to see what could possibly be in it.

There was a note, inside about seven boxes filled with packing peanuts. I knew that I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up for anything spectacular. It read:

_To Miss Hermione Granger,  
Walk into your back yard and sit on the bench you've placed out near the birdbath. Look until the bench and you will find a surprise.  
Signed, the Raven_

I honestly thought that was the dumbest thing. But I wanted to please "the Raven" of course. I ventured out there, my wand in my back pocket, just in case it was a trap. I found a second note under the bench, and that led me to back to the parlour. Except when I entered this time, Harry was sitting there. I was a bit embarrassed though, with my hair still damp, and looking rather dull. But he looked good. He was wearing a pair of jeans, slightly faded because, of course, they were worked in. Harry was also wearing a navy polo. It was so strange that we matched in colours.

"Did you like the _surprise_?" Harry said, his voice sounding lower than any other time I had heard him. He stood up from the sofa and embraced me in a welcoming hug. iOh, he smells good too/i I've got something planned for us today, if that's all right with you."

I nodded, and decided maybe this summer will be different after all.


End file.
